Hell's Chance
by UltimatePanda
Summary: [AU] When Korra takes on the job of being Tarrlok's Assistant, she is asked to look after her somewhat delinquent brother. [Noarra]


**A/N: I decided to give this one another chance. I'm not sure if anyone remembers this... anyways it was really awful before, and I decided to change a few things.**

* * *

_Breathe, Korra, Breathe… You can do this. You've got this._

When Korra decided to take on the job of being Tarrlok's assistant, she didn't think she would have to require so many interviews. One after the other, always ending in an awkward note. He was, after all, the youngest councilman she had ever met, hailing from the Northern Watertribe, and he was… particularly easy on the eyes. She wasn't going to further comment from then on. She knew how much attention he had attracted, and the way he had been looking at her the entire evening wasn't helping either.

"Korra. Korra?"

The young woman looked up after her name was called, and she reluctantly got out of seat and followed the woman into the office, where Tarrlok was seated. She had been in this room a few times, and she still couldn't help but be intimidated by it. The tall waterfall fountain that stood behind him making him appear much taller than he normally was. When she was finally left alone with him, she took a seat before him and gave him a look of pure and utter confidence, even if she was internally cringing.

"I've taken a liking to you," he finally said. Blue eyes peering over her once the door shut. "Normally, I wouldn't give such position to anyone and so easily, but Tenzin was right about you. You seemed… determined and you proved to me that you're capable of taking on this duty." When he leaned into her, Korra only pulled away from him. As much as she had wanted a job, this one in particular, she knew right from the start that she wouldn't get along with this man. "Welcome aboard, Korra. You'll start tomorrow morning. Seven A.M sharp, and no later. Understood?" He held out his hand before her, as if to terminate some kind of deal, and Korra hesitantly shook his hand. Only to pull away once again, and made her haste to get out of his office less obvious when she took her time getting out of chair and out the door.

"One more thing…"

Korra cringed and paused at the door, waiting for his further instruction. Tarrlok paused for a moment and finally pressed on. "My brother. He- Well he got out of prison a few months ago, and he's been looking for a job since. No one's hired him, due to his record and I decided to take him under my wing. I hope you don't mind, but I put the two of you together. For several reasons, of course…"

To this, Korra finally turned around to face him with an arched brow. "Several reasons?"

Tarrlok nodded. "Honestly, I feel like you could influence him. Talk to him maybe. He's not an awful person per-se… he just got caught up in a really bad situation after he ran away from home. Not everyone is perfect…" Tarrlok distractedly pulled a few files from his desk and began to look through them aimlessly. "And he is my brother after all. I couldn't just leave him out there, especially now when he wants to turn his life around. Honestly, I could give you a raise now if you did me this one favor?"

Korra looked at her superior and gave him a concerned look. Not even a minute into the position and she was already asked to babysit his brother. An ex-con too, no less. She could already feel the stress of what was to come, and as much as she liked the idea of a raise now, she wasn't sure how she was going to handle the situation. It wasn't like she had the choice now. She was hired for a reason, and she could only reply with a nod. "I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Korra watched Tarrlok rise from his desk with a content look dawning on his face. It had been the first time she had seen this man with a genuine smile on his face, and it was a refreshing change. "Further instruction would be given to you tomorrow morning."

The cool draft that followed once she finally got out of his office was refreshing. It also made her feel so much better knowing that she wouldn't exactly have to stay there at all times. Of course, she would have to see him a lot throughout the day, but it beat having to stick around him at all times.

Korra had a slight jump to her step the minute she stepped out of the building, and she wasn't completely aware of the person walking towards her until she bumped right into him. Another day, another time, Korra would have completely gone off on this person. But given the current location, she wasn't about to make a spectacle of herself, especially now when she worked for a well known public figure. She would risk embarrassing him and losing a job, and destroying her reputation all in one go. Killing three birds with one stone. And so she continued on her way with a quick apology when a gruff voice made her stop.

_"Try watching where you're going, idiot."_

The unavoidable fury that bubbled up after he had uttered those words. It was as if she had completely lost control of her limbs. Her body completely acting on it's own accord when her fist met the juncture between his nose and his upper lip. When she watched him stagger and fall to his feet, a sweet sense of satisfaction washed over her and she made quick haste to leave right away before she was caught.


End file.
